


【傑北】 占有欲和小動作

by linkynch



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 7





	【傑北】 占有欲和小動作

Jesse懷疑自己患了“接觸飢渴症”，而這個病的症狀好像只會在北斗身邊的時候才會發生。

症狀包括：看到北斗在自己身前一步的時候，就很會想從背後伸出手去環住他；北斗如果在自己身旁，就會很想摟住他的肩膀；北斗如果在自己面前，就很會想凑上前去用足以碰到他的鼻尖的距離看他；北斗如果躺在自己身邊，就會很想枕在他的手臂上，或者是纏著他在榻榻米上打滾，這是上次他們一起出兩天一夜的旅游外景的時候新發現的。

還有就是，看到北斗親近別人的時候自己心裏會覺得很不舒服。

有一次Juri在拍Instagram story，聽到聲音的北斗會從鏡頭外突然冒出來凑到Juri身邊跟飯們打招呼，自己看準時機，在北斗朝身後退了一步的時候凑上前去一下子把他摟在懷裏。可以感覺到北斗的身體輕微地顫了一下，但是卻沒有躲開而是就那樣順從地靠在自己懷裏摸了摸頭髮。

果然如此。Jesse偷偷用自己的私人賬號點進那個熟悉的“ほくじぇ”的tag裏。

「哇！ほくじぇ也太配了吧！！！ほくじぇ是真的！！！」

「Jesse抱住北斗那一下也太man了吧！！！男友力爆棚！」

「北斗好有女朋友的感覺！！」

……

自己摟住北斗那一下，果然被很多ほくじぇ飯單獨地從限時動態裏面截了出來。Jesse臉上不禁浮現出一絲微笑。不過雖然說他們之間的打情駡俏一直為飯們津津樂道，但是其實Jesse有時候覺得北斗會躲開他的身體接觸。

卻對其他人的接觸毫無防備。

特別是Juri。

是是是，自己知道北斗和Juri是同年同月出生，同樣也是從入社開始就認識，甚至在Instagram上面，“ほくじゅり”這個tag下面的po圖甚至比自己和北斗的更多。

以至於在一次雜志攝影中，因爲北斗從地上拾起拍攝用的彩色紙條站起來之後，身體不自覺地往Juri那邊靠，自己竟然立即伸出了手臂把北斗拉到自己這邊。但是Juri隨後也搭上了北斗的另一邊肩膀，北斗就這樣手中捧著那團彩色的紙條不知所措地被自己和Juri夾在中間。

拍攝結束之後，那天就只剩自己，北斗和大我三個人還留在樂屋，但是等自己洗完澡出來之後，就只看到北斗一個人了。

“嗯？Kyomo回去了嗎？”

“我不知道啊，我剛剛去了翔太他們的樂屋。”

“什麽啊，叫上我啊！”

“你不是去洗澡了嗎？怎麽叫上你啊？”

啊好可愛，北斗連這種吐槽的時候都好可愛。Jesse想。

然而身體早已先於理智做出了反應，結果就是Jesse從背後抱住了北斗。北斗掙扎了幾下，一邊笑著問他又在開什麽玩笑。

“才不是在開玩笑……”Jesse在北斗耳邊小小聲的說。

“什麽？……”

”北斗爲什麽要躲開我呢？“

“沒有啊……”

“有。北斗被Juri抱的時候都不會躲開的……而且北斗總是很親近Juri的樣子。”

北斗開玩笑似的反問，“嗯？你吃醋了嗎？”

“對啊，我就是吃醋！”

“嗯？”

言語什麽的，好像都不足以表達自己的感情。所以Jesse選擇了輕輕地吻了北斗的頸側一口。然後Jesse就覺得自己的嘴唇熱熱的，有種刺痛的感覺。

對於Jesse自己而言，北斗就像一朵長了刺的玫瑰，長了刺會使靠近的人受傷是沒錯。但是自己卻依然對玫瑰愛不釋手。尤其是喜歡，或者愛這種明明應該是抽象的東西，卻因爲能夠讓人及感受到美麗又感受到刺痛從而具象化起來。

説實話，Jesse想把自己的玫瑰花也用玻璃罩蓋起來，像聖埃克絮佩里筆下的小王子一樣。但是，自己好像更像是一隻欲望動物，就像那條想要吞象的蛇。

//

北斗那天晚上倒是沒有推開Jesse，儘管聽到了對方近乎告白性質的撒嬌。

但是頸側被吻過的那個地方，好像總是癢癢的，他下意識地總是用手去摸，明明是潔白的一小片肌膚硬是被北斗自己摸紅了一塊。

由於待會還有少年俱樂部的錄影，化妝師也來不及給他那裏凃遮瑕，就讓服裝師給他想想辦法。最後北斗選擇了一根長長的黑色絲巾，曡成剛剛好能遮住那塊紅斑的寬度，像chokker一樣繫在自己的頸脖処。

只是一個偶然的搭配，卻意外地被好多人稱贊好看。

*END


End file.
